Interactive voice response systems (IVR), such as brokerage systems, flight information systems, accounting systems, and the like, generally allow users, i.e., callers, to access information by navigating a series of prompts and speaking voice commands. The voice commands generally comprise single commands, commonly referred to as single-token commands, and prevent the users from entering multi-token commands in a natural-language (NL) format.
NL applications are preferred because they more closely mimic a human-to-human interaction and allow more information to be conveyed in a shorter amount of time. For instance, a series of commands in a single-token application that retrieve a stock quote may entail the user speaking “quote” and the stock name/symbol at two separate prompts. In an NL application, however, a user may simply speak, “I would like a quote for Disney.” The NL command generally conveys all information necessary to retrieve the request information in fewer prompt-command cycles than a single-token system.
Users, however, generally experience difficulty using NL applications. First, NL applications typically allow and accept single-token commands, which the user believes to be more reliable. Thereafter the users become accustomed to interacting in a single-token manner, losing the capability of employing full sentences containing multiple tokens. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as “convergence,” in that the IVR system and the user converge on a limited way of interacting.
Another problem with interfacing with NL IVR systems is the ability to interrupt the prompt with a command, commonly referred to as barge-in. Barge-in is a natural behavior of a user interfacing with either another human or an IVR system, especially as the user becomes familiar with a particular IVR system. When barging-in, however, a user may typically have a false start or stutter before repeating the command. IVR systems generally respond by rejecting the command, which reinforces convergence to a single-token command discussed above.
Prior art attempts generally allowed single-token and NL commands in a single IVR system. This solution, however, fails to “train” the user in the more efficient method of using NL commands. As a result, the NL commands remain ineffective.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and a system for interfacing with an IVR system in an NL format.